totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Walka tytanów!
The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinek Dziewiąty Chris: '''Ostatnio w... A właściwie oglądajcie dzisiejszy półfinał to się dowiecie kto dostanie się do finału! ' Pokój Zwierzeń (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: Wiedziałem, że uda mi się dotrzeć aż do półfinału! Ale teraz czas się skupić by wygrać to i pozbyć się Valentiny z gry! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Valentina: Zostałam już ostatnią dziewczyną na obozie. Teraz musze wygrać i pozbyć się James'a! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fernando: Moge się czuć dziś nietykalny podczas zadania! Czemu? Valentina i James siebie nie trawią i chcą samych siebie wyeliminować! Wiec udział w finale mam jak w banku! (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: Ostatnio mogłem wyeliminowac wszystkie dziewczyny.. Ale tgo nie zrobiłem. Gdybym to zrobił to Frankie i Ferni byli by łatwymi celami do wyrzucenia! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Valentina: 'Jeśli uda mi się dzisiaj wygrać to Ferni i Ja będziemy w finale! I dzięki temu uda mi się to wygrać bez większych problemów! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: Oby James nie dotarł do finału! On by mnie wtedy pokonał! Ale jeszcze na szczęście nic nie wiadomo! Domek W domku na łóżku przesiadywał Fernando, któy sobie w spokoju odpoczywał po ubiegłym zadaniu. Fernando: 'Ach! ''Spod łóżka wyjął pewne zdjęcie. '''Fernando: Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma. ;( Schował zdjęcie pod łóżko. Fernnado: Ale trzeba parrzeć na pozytywy! Nagle do domku wpdała pewna osoba. Fernnado: Kim ty jesteś?! ???: Twoim koszmarem! Fernando: 'Czyli? '???: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie! Dostał patelnią w łeb i zemdlał. Tajemnicza osoba zabrała ciało, gdzieś. Stołówka Na stołówce siedziała samotnie Valentina i czytała książkę. xD Valentina: 'Ja pier**le co za nudna książka. ''Wyrzuciła książkę przez okno. '''Valentina: Ech... Nagle na dziewczynę spadł fortepian, ale tej udało się zrobić unik. Valentina: 'WTF?! ''Na stołówkę znowu weszła tajemncza osoba. '''Valentina: Ty?! ???: 'Czy my się znamy? '''Valentina: '''No raczej! ''Tajemniczy jeogomość chciał dorwać dziewczynę, ale to mu się nie udało. Valentina wybiegła ze stołówki. Domek zwycięzcy ''James rozkoszywał się w luksusach w domku zwycięzcy. '' '''James: Nareście! Nagle do domku wbiegła Valentina. James: '''Co się stało? '''Valentina: Ktoś chciał mnie uprowadzić! James: Ta jasne. Valentina: Nie żartuję! James: Ja też nie. Nagle domek eksplodował, a z nim oni obaj. Po tym wszytskim zemdlali i zostali uprowadzeni. Arena Na arenie Fernando, James i valentina stali na środku przebrani za gladiatorów. Na wielkim podium stał Chris z walizką z milionem dolarów. James: O co tutaj chodzi? Chris: Jak to co? Przecież finał już jest! Valentina: Już? Chris: '''Tak! Dwójka złoczyńców przeciwko jednemu dobremu! '''Fernando: CO?! Chris: '''Ale bez obaw! Każdy musi liczyć tylko na siebie! '''Fernando: Uff! Chris: 'A zobaczmy kto komu kibicuje! ''Na arene przyszła 11 przegranych z całego sezonu. Na trybunach Fernando zasiali wszyscy zawodnicy. 'Fernando: '''Wow! '''Boris: '''Należy ci się wygrana kolo! '''Bryce: '''Właśnie! '''James: '''Super... '''Chris: '''A więc Ferni możesz sobie popatzreć na tych, któzy będą walczyć o udizał w finale! ''Fernando zasiadł na trybuny, a Chris rzucił James'owi i Valenitnie po broni. '''Chris: Zaczynajcie! Zadanie Valentina i Jame spojrzeli się po sobie. James: Wybacz, że to tak się dla ciebie skończy. Valentina: Chciałbyś! Uderzyła jako pierwsza, ale ten zrobił unik. James: '''Skoro jest finał to się tak łątwo nie dam! '''Valentina: Grr! Rzuciła się na niego. Valentina: To ja mam to wygrać! James: 'Twoje nie doczekanie! ''Udało mu się uwolnić od Valentiny. 'James: '''Teraz się ciebie pozbędę Heheh! ''Rzucił w nią kamieniami z ziemi. 'Valentina: '''CO?! ''Zrobiła unik. '''Valentina: Ha! James: '''Serio? '''Valentina: Co? James: 'Za tobą. '''Valentina: '''Nie nabiorę się na tą starą sztuczkę! '''James: '''Ostzregałem! ''Dziewcyznę połknął Larry. <3 '''James: Super! Jestem w finale! Chris: Oczywiście, że... Fernando: ..Reygnuje! Chris: Co? Fernando: '''Nie załsuguję an wygraną! '''Wszyscy: '''CO?! '''Fernando: '''Niech Valentina i James się zmierzą się w finale! Chcę zoabczyć jak siebie nieszczą na wazjem! '''Nikita: '''ty chyba głupi jesteś! '''Fernando: '''Nie! Ale za to uczciwy! '''Vegeta: Aha... Chris: 'no dobra! Larry! ''Larry wypluł dziewczynę. '''Valentina: Co do? Chris: 'Czyli FInał to Valentina i James! Finał ''Na podestach stali James i Valentina. '''Chris: '''A więc czas byście zawalczyli o milion! Czyli musicie odebrać Chef'owi milion! '''Valentina & James: CO?! Chris: Tak! I to zaświadczy o tym kto to wygra! Valentina: Ugh! Chef: 'Ciekawe cyz dacie mi radę. '''James: '''Na pewno dam. ''Rzucił w Chef'a swoją bronią, ale nic mu nie zrobił. 'Chef: '''Hahahah! '''Valentina: '''Mam pomysł. ''Zdarła z siebie kawałek koszulki i zawiązała sobie na czoło. '''Valentina: AHahhaahah! zniknęła. James: '''Okej... '''Chef: '''To było dziwne. '''James: No raczej, ale... Rzucil się na Chef'a, któy się dobrze bronił. Na trybunach nagle zjawiła się Valentina. Victoria: Co ty tu robisz zdziro? Maddie: '''Własnie. '''Valentina: Jesteście mi wszyscy potrzebni do.... Po chwili wszyscy zszli z trybun. Chris: 'O co tu chodzi? ''Nagle na podest McLean'a weszła była druzyna Herosów. '''Fernnado: Już po tobie! Chris: 'What? '''Cat: '''Placi! <3 ''Rzuciła się na Chris'a. Eric i Franki zawiązali Chris'a i zakneblowali mu usta. '''Eric: '''Po sprawie! '''Frankie: Właśnie. Piątka. James został pokonany przez CHef'a i leżał nei rpzytomny an ziemi. Nagle dostał w plecy od Valentiny. Valentina: 'Tak! ''Była drużyna zła zrobiłą to samo co herosi. 'Valentina: '''WYgralismy! ''Rzuciła walizkę z miliona w górę. Walizka się otowrzyła i kasa z niej wyleciała. Wszyscy zaczeli łapać kaśe. '''James: Czyli to już koniec? Valentina: '''Na to wygląda. '''James; '''GRatulacje. '''Valentina: '''Dzięki. :) '''James: Wiesz co? Valentina: 'CO? ''James pocałował Valentinę. '''Valentina; Hihi! Fernando: '''Ale co teraz z nami będzie? '''Josh: '''Chyba ja wiem! '''Boris: Kim jesteś? Josh: Jestem Josh! To ja miałem prowadzić ten serial, ale CHris mnie zostawił na łajbie pirackiej. 'Boris: '''Aha... '''Josh: '''Zatem to już koniec! ''Policja zabrała Chef'a i Chris'a. '''Josh: '''Teraz to ja prowadzę TD! I tak oto kończymy drugi sezon TD! Zapraszam was serdecznie do następnego ostatniego sezonu TD! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinki